houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Neferet
Neferet is the former High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night. She is the mentor to Zoey Redbird when she first comes to the House of Night. Her purpose, appearance, and attitude change over the course of the series from powerful High Priestess, with stunning beauty, and a major source for Light to a powerful, immortal woman with the ability to kill with her mind, chilling beauty, and a horrible, sinister affection towards the Darkness and the White Bull. Biography Before she was Marked, she was Emily Wheiler. She was born in December of 1877 to Alice Wheiler and Barrett H. Wheiler Sr. in Chicago, Illinois. Her mother passed away when she was very young and teenage Emily was to take on the responsibilities of Lady of the Wheiler Home. As the days go on, her father drinks more wine and looks at her more often--in a way a father shouldn't. On the night Arthur Simpton asks for Emily's hand in marriage, her father rapes her, tearing away her innocence. That night, Emily is Marked, brought away from her father to the Chicago House of Night. A week later, after her body has healed, she sets out to see her father. When she awakens him, she kills him with a strand of her mother's re-strung pearls. She changes her name to Neferet. The Chicago School Council sent her away to the southwest to scout a location for a future House of Night. She buried her journal there. The Chicago School Council decided it was unsafe for her to return there, so she transferred to the Tower Grove House of Night. As a fledgling, she was already respected and valued. There she discovered her affinity for cats and intuition. Her counsel was valued because of her connection to the felines and her ability to touch other people's minds. She spent a lot of time with High Priestess Pandeia and use her intuition for answers. Other vampyres and fledglings came to her as well for her counsel and answers. She began to feel resentful of everyone coming to her for answers. While in the gardens, Chloe was attacked and killed by a bobcat. Nyx came to her and granted her the affinity to heal. She then completed the Change. After she completed the Change, she became High Priestess. She didn't have to seek out the title, it had come to her effortlessly. During the Summer Games, she first met Alexander. He became Sword Master and defeated all the other opponents that day. As the youngest High Priestess of the House, she placed the wreath on his head and bestowed the ceremonial kiss on his lips. She would've discarded him like all her other lovers if not the kitten he gave her. Alexander had begun to bore her and she ignored him. Early in the year 1900, she was invited to the Gathering at San Clemente Island and was the youngest High Priestess to be invited. She adamantly refused for Alexander to go with her, but did allow him to drive her carriage to the steamboat. On their way there, they were attacked by thieves and Alexander defeated them all. She then had sexual intercourse with him in the carriage. Afterwards, Alexander pledged to be her Warrior and she accepted, which took a day for her to regret. She used her empathic powers to suppress the bond between Warrior and High Priestess. On San Clemente Island, even among the unworldly beauty of the most powerful and important High Priestesses she outshines them all. She saw Artus, the High Council's Sword Master, and attempted to seduce him. She finally managed to seduce him, but Alexander burst into the room and caught them. She used her empathic abilities to show him what she really thought of him. When Alexander was found dead, she pretended to be heartbroken. When he went to Artus's chamber, he rejected her and she found out he was disgusted by her. She blackmailed him and threatened to tell the High Council about his desire for punishment. She heard of Alexander's and Artus's death and she smiled at the news. She lit Alexander's pyre and left San Clemente Island the next day. She went on a return voyage back to her House of Night. On the return voyage, she fell into despair believing she would never mind a male to be her equal. She then first began to hear Kalona's whisperings. She returned to the Tower Grove House of Night and everyone showered her with concern and compassion. She withdrew from social events and spent an unusual amount of time in meditation and prayer. She actually spent her prayer time in a deep, drugged sleep yearning for Kalona when she was unconscious. He began to enter her subconscious mind and manipulated her. She continued to open herself to him and began questioning the modern ways of the vampyres surrounding her. She ultimately believed it was Her desire to loose a god from his unjust imprisonment so that she can rule by his side, Nyx and Erebus on earth. Together they would herself a new age where vampyres no longer had to exist, in what she believed, as an uneasy, pathetic peace with the humans. She then set about events that would irrevocably change the shape of vampyre-human relations. She used the loss of her Warrior as an excuse to travel. They called her an ambassador of Nyx, whose visits blessed each House of Night in a special way. She used her intuition to know which High Priestess wanted, needed, to be flattered or challenged, threaten or praised, adored or ignored and gave them what they wanted: information, a healing touch, insight, excitement, and etc. While she "served", she gained standing in the vampyre community. She thought of herself as a powerful, alluring chameleon. She learned how to make people see in her what each of them most trusted, respected and, ultimately, worshipped. In 1927, the wealthy human couple, Waite and Genevieve Philips, had a grand gala celebrating the completion of the Philbrook Mansion and invited vampyre High Priestesses. Neferet was one of the High Priestesses to attend the grand gala. She didn't care about the mansion, the couple, or the human socialites, she did care about the city and its power. She had spent the last seventy-five years intimidating, bribing, manipulating and guiding the Vampyre High Council to make the Augustinian monks of Cascia Hall they could not refuse and appoint her the new High Priestess of the new Tulsa House of Night. She began to discover her true nature as Queen Tsi Sgili. She had been summoned to the Tulsa House of Night to soothe a dying fledgling's passage with the gift of her touch. She was revered for her ability to calm a fledgling rejecting the Change. She witnessed the deaths of many fledglings before she became High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. While she soothed the dying fledglings, she fed from their energy and the fledglings knew it too, but were beyond the ability to share that knowledge with anyone else. She eventually became the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night and when Crystal, a fifth former started to reject the Change, she was called for to soothe her. When she died, she bowed over the girl's body and started to sob hysterically. The Warriors believed she was overcome by emotion at the sight of her first fledgling die at her House of Night, but she finally recognized her destiny as Goddess Tsi Sgili. Appearance As a human, Emily Wheiler's beauty is portrayed as innocent, frail, and kind. Her eyes are the color of emeralds, which change as she begins her Change into a vampyre. As a vampyre, Neferet is extremely beautiful, even more so than most vampyres. She is described as a very tall, curvy woman with long auburn hair that falls in heavy waves past her shoulders, a heart shaped face and almond-shaped moss green eyes. One of her other abilities is to manipulate men by her sexual desires. Her goddess given tattoo is a pattern of swirls resembling frothy ocean waves, as described in the House of Night Series and shown on the cover of the novella, Neferet's Curse. As she fell into madness, her beauty increased then slowly became reptilian and spider like with glassy eyes, rigid beauty and arms far too long to be human. Personality At the first sight of her, Neferet appears to be, quite frankly, a saint. Neferet is very beautiful, very confident and is looked up to by everyone at the Tulsa House of Night. Zoey Redbird sees Neferet as a mother figure early in the books. She is very charismatic, often having an "awe enspiring" effect on people. However, behind her mask of kindness and perfection, Neferet is, in reality, a cold, evil, and calculating person. She is very careful to be secretive and to hide her true emotions. She has a deep hatred of humans that is probably a result of the abuse she suffered as a child. Neferet also seems to lose her temper many times as the books go on. She tries to control and manipulate people, especially Kalona and Darkness. Affinities *Healing **Further and hurry along the process of healing a wound/laceration/break **Take pain away from the injured **Help deal with the pain when a fledgling rejects the Change *Communication with cats **Ability to know what they are thinking **Knows where a cat is at any given moment even if he or she is not with her *Intuition **Can read people's minds **Pick up on thoughts and ideas a person is having **Know if a person has done something wrong or harmful **Know if someone is lying or telling the truth Due to vast experience, Neferet excels in magic of all types, using it to heal, resurrect Dead Fledglings, bind Heath and Zoey's memories, ressurect Kalona, astral project, banish Kalona's soul to the Otherworld and bind him to her, teleport, cast spells to alter and befuddle the mind, cast spells of tracking, protection, made her hotel a palace immune to even Kalona's powers, mask herself entirely beyond any other Vampyre, made a weapon strong enough to kill Kalona amoung many other amazing feats. She could draw on others powers to revive herself, even from death showing the power to sense Death and the powers of the Elements. Her power was greater the the combined might of Zoey's circle and that of many Fae, able to easily disrupt and damage their spells and barriers with and without Darkness. As a result of tampering with Old Magic, Neferet truly became a Goddess in her own right, though of what Domains and potency is unclear. Gifts Given to her by Darkness *She became Queen Tsi Sgili **Can kill with her mind **Is a powerful telepath **May have some psychokinetic (or telekinetic) capabilities **Immortality **Energy absorption (ability to absorb a person's life energy at the moment of their death). She could feed on Death itself and the Elements to revive her power. **Aurox/Heath ** Darkness gifted her a vessel to do her bidding if she provided a sacrifice connected to the earth ** The sacrifice was mother of Zoey Redbird, Linda Heffer ** If she provides Darkness with a valid sacrifice, then the Darkness will do her bidding. She could bind other's wills, kill people, imbue objects with great power, cast barriers, drain blood from others for power, augment anger, force Aurox to shift, destroy elemental barriers, become invisible and many other tasks. Due to consuming lifeforces for years, she gained true immortality able to survive having her neck broken and required a seal to be dealt with. She could become spiders and shift forms until strong enough to return to her true form. Romantic Relationships Neferet has had many relationships with various male characters. (In order based on chronology). *Alexander **Alexander was her Oath Sworn Warrior briefly when she was a young High Priestess, as shown in Revealed. *Professor Loren Blake **They were lovers in Betrayed (assumed) and Chosen **Neferet used Loren to seduce Zoey and eventually, remove her friends trust **Neferet killed Loren in Chosen, decapitating and crucifying him on the front gate of the Tulsa House of Night. *Kalona **Neferet used Stevie Rae Johnson's blood to release Kalona from his earthly prison. **They were lovers in Untamed, Hunted, Tempted, and Burned, until Kalona could not stand her anymore and openly disobeyed her. Neferet killed Kalona in Redeemed by shooting him in the chest. *Kronos **Kronos wasn't really a lover, he more just serviced Neferet while Kalona's spirit was in the Otherworld. *Darkness, The White Bull **Neferet took the white bull as her Consort in Awakened. Books ''Marked Neferet is the first vampyre Zoey Redbird meets when she wakes up in the infirmary at the Tulsa House of Night. Neferet is intrigued by her filled in Mark and decides to be her mentor. Through out the first book of the series, she is extremely helpful to Zoey and even allows her miss class to make a call to her grandmother, Sylvia Redbird. At the end of the book, when Zoey saves her ex-boyfriend Heath Luck and boyfriend Erik Night from the spirits Aphrodite LaFont conjured, Neferet takes the leadership of The Dark Daughters and Sons from Aphrodite LaFont and gives it to Zoey Redbird after she gains her first unique vampyre tattoos. Betrayed Neferet is revealed to have caused Stevie Rae and the others to become undead fledglings as revealed by Stevie Rae when Zoey came to rescue Heath from them. Zoey then lets Neferet know that she intends to stop her at all costs. Chosen Neferet is revealed to have made Loren make Zoey believe they are in love so she can isolate Zoey's friends. Neferet also revealed that she killed Professor Nolan and Loren Blake. Untamed Neferet twists everything around so that Zoey is to blame for all the bad things that happened to Shekinah, High Priestess of all vampyres. Neferet uses her Queen Tsi Sgili power to kill Shekinah during Zoey's purification ritual. Hunted Neferet appears when Zoey and the gang arrive at the House of Night and Kalona makes Neferet heal Zoey from the Raven Mocker attack. Kalona and Neferet are having a conservation when Zoey wakes up and she overhears that they are planning to kill her if she doesn't join their side and how they want to bring the old ways back. Both Darius and Zoey realize and comment about how Neferet's powers have grown. She arrives at the Benedictine Abbey in the Black Hummer with Kalona after Zoey and the gang escape the House of Night and tries to convince the gang to join her side, but fails. Zoey, Sylvia, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Sister Mary Angela banish Kalona and Neferet. Destined Neferet hires a human stable hand for Lenobia to exploit Lenobia's relationship with Martin, a human she fell in love with before she was Marked. Hidden Neferet accidentally, though without regret, sets the stables on fire when she is trying to regain control of Aurox. Thantos discovers that Nefert is the consort of Darkness causing her to pubically break from the House of Night. She works with Mr. LaFont as a "vampyre liason". In an effort to destroy Zoey, she attempts to sacrifice Sylvia Redbird; This is ultimately futile due to Sylvia calling on Nefert's owed debts to her - an oath-breaking debt for not mentoring and protecting Zoey followed by a life debt for killing Sylvia's daughter, Linda, in a sacrifice that led to the creation or Aurox. Neferet's Curse This Novella was written to tell the story of her before and after being marked. People/Animals She Has Killed *Barrett H. Wheiler Sr. (Neferet's Curse) *Professor Patricia Nolan (Chosen) *Professor Loren Blake (Chosen) *Shekinah (Untamed) *Jack Twist (Awakened) *Linda Heffer (Awakened) *Shadowfax (Hidden) * Erin Bates (Revealed) (Indirectly: When Neferet passed through her, she caused a serious amount of trauma that forced Erin's body to reject the change, killing her.) *Charles LaFont (Revealed) *A fox *Mrs. Peterson (Revealed) *Dr. Andrew Mullins (Revealed) *Councilman Meyers (Revealed) *Mrs. Meyers (Revealed) *Karen Keith (Revealed) *An entire church hall (Revealed) * The entire population of the Mayo (Redeemed) (She gradually slaughtered them over the course of the novel) * Kalona (Redeemed) * Unknown number of police officers (Redeemed) =Trivia= *Neferet's Curse'' reveals that she chose her name based on a performance artist she encountered before being Marked. It's possible that this name comes from a feminised (-et) form of the Ancient Egyptian deity Nefertem. This god's name meant "beautiful one who closes" or "one who does not close", which is fitting as Neferet's beauty is remarked upon repeatedly, but she remains emotionally closed off to others, but never tried close off her connection to the Darkness, despite Nyx reaching out to her. Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:High Priestesses Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Dragon's Oath Characters Category:Neferet's Curse Characters Category:Needs Further Editing Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:House of Night: Legacy characters